Mi triste historia
by Hadadelanoche56
Summary: todo dio inicio una fria tarde de invierno...una discusión...dos caminos toman un rumbo distinto...leanlo y comenten


Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias, jeje.

Esta historia comienza en una casa, digamos que no es pobre ni rica, de dos pisos, pintada con un suave color violeta y en la parte delantera un hermoso jardín, en esta casa habitamos mi madre Sara, mi ''padre'' Naraku, mi hermana Kikio y yo, mi nombre es Kagome.

Todo inicio una tarde fría de invierno, Kikio y yo estábamos en mi habitación jugando con unos peluches que tenía cuando oímos gritos en la planta baja.

_**-Ya estoy harta de todo esto -**_

_**-¿Y tú crees que yo no?, diariamente tengo que estar soportando ver tu rostro y el de esas mocosas insolentes –**_

Parecía que a ellos no les importaba en nada que nosotras pudiésemos oírlos, Kikio solo lloraba en mi pecho mientras yo la trataba de consolar.

_**-Hermana, papá y mamá se van a separar cierto-**_

_**-No lo sé Kikio, no lo sé, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en que todo se solucionara-**_

Sin embargo, en el fondo yo presentía que eso no era cierto, mis padres estaban gritando más de lo normal, algo no andaba para nada bien, siendo sincera yo también tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar al igual que mi hermana, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por mí.

_**- Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo, podrás insultarme todo lo que quieras pero a mis hijas déjalas afuera de todo esto-**_

_**- Yo tengo el derecho de llamarles como se me dé la regalada gana, incluso de decir que son unas buenas para nada-**_ una cachetada fue lo único que se escuchó en medio de aquel aterrador silencio seguido de un fuerte portazo para luego escuchar el ruido de un carro que se marchaba.

Kikio y yo bajamos y encontramos a mi madre llorando desconsoladamente, sus bellos ojos almendrados dejaban ver una profunda tristeza al igual que nosotras, ellas no paraban de llorar, mientras que yo solo ocultaba mi mirada bajo mi negra cabellera, me sentía tan impotente en este momento por no poder hacer nada para remediar esta situación, solo subí corriendo a mi habitación para que no me vieran llorar, me tire en mi cama y me cubrí con mis colchas para así quedarme dormida, en medio de lágrimas, prometiéndome a mí misma que nunca más volvería a llorar, por mi bien y por el de mi madre y Kikio.

Al día siguiente, cuando fuimos al colegio, no quise hablar con nadie, así que me senté en el último asiento de la última fila para que no me vieran. En la hora de receso preferí comer sola puesto que no quería hablarles siquiera a mis amigas, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, no quería responder a sus preguntas, aunque necesitara que alguien me consolara, no lo quería admitir. Sin embrago creo que no me será posible estar escapando de esto ya que al parecer mi mejor amiga, Sango, me ha encontrado, juntas vamos al patio a un lugar alejado de nuestros compañeros.

_**-Kagome, que sucede, ¿acaso me estas evitando?-**_

_**-No es eso Sango, es solo que por el momento no quiero hablar con nadie- **_

_**-¿Sabes?- **_me dice mientras su mirada esta fija en el cielo- _**a veces es bueno hablar de las cosas que nos atormenta-**_voltea su mirada y me mira directamente a los ojos_**- si tu no quieres hablar de ello está bien, no te voy a presionar, tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿verdad?- **_comienza a levantarse de su lugar.

_**-Sango, espera-**_la sujeto de la mano_**- no te vayas, lo que sucede es que…-**_

_**- Que pasa Kagome-**_

_**-Mamá y Naraku discutieron fuertemente anoche, creo que se van a separar- **_lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en mis ojos.

_**-¿Eso es lo que más te afecta?-**_ muevo mi cabeza negativamente _**-¿entonces?-**_

_**-Tengo miedo de que Naraku regrese y nos haga daño-**_

_**-No te preocupes amiga, eso no sucederá-**_

_**-Eso espero Sango, eso espero-**_

A la salida no vi a mi hermana, así que les pregunte a sus amigas por ella, más solo me respondieron que no la habían visto. Salí corriendo rumbo a mi hogar, tal vez se quedó en casa. Al llegar la encontré en su habitación, al parecer no había notado mi presencia ya que cuando le hable se sobresaltó.

_**-Hermana que bueno que estas bien, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?, me preocupaste mucho**__-_ ella solo dirigió su mirada a una maleta y la volvió a mí, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y me abrazo fuertemente.

_**-Kagome, te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor no olvides que te quiero-**_ me decía entre sollozos.

_**-Pero Kikio, ¿a dónde vas a ir?, no nos podemos separar-**_

_**-Naraku me llevará con él, tú te quedaras con mamá-**_

_**-Pero….no… esto no puede estar pasando- **_nuevamente comenzaba a llorar-

_**-No te preocupes, nos reuniremos cada fin de semana para platicar, ¿cierto?-**_ alzo su mirada y pude ver un leve brillo de ilusión.

_**-Claro que si Kikio, claro que si- **_

Notas autora:

Gomenasai….ya sé que no le he seguido a los otros dos fanfics…pero es que este se me ocurrió de repente y me puse a escribirlo…jejejeje…. Si quieren que haga la continuación, envíen reviews diciéndome su opinión (se valen criticas constructivas y destructivas, pero mas constructivas)recuerden, sus comentarios valen mucho para mi…

Bueno….sin más que decir los dejo…


End file.
